Promesses à accomplir
by Nannah Chaminade Cazot
Summary: Curieusement, Okumura Madilyn va rencontré Roronoa Zoro sur un bateau de pirates. De pirates ! Aurait-t-il, au bout d'une séparation ayant duré 2 ans, oublié leurs promesses faites lorsqu'ils avaient déjà 10 ans ?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction :**

Salut ! Mon nom est Okumura Madilyn, j'ai 18 ans et je suis originaire de la ville d'Aria sur l'île de Maori, sur l'océan d'East Blue. Je suis naturellement blonde, mais je me teins souvent les cheveux en noir ou en rouge et mes yeux sont gris clairs. Si je fais cela c'est à cause de mon travail : tueuse à gages. Je fais ce métier depuis 6 mois environ. Je hais les pirates. Ah ! Si je pouvais tous les tuer... Ces saloperies ont ravagé mon village i ans et ont, en partie, tué mon père et environ 350 autres. Cela a beaucoup traumatisé les 10 personnes survivantes. Mais je ne défends pas non plus la Marine ! Bref, j'ai mangé, ou plutôt on m'a obligé de manger, un des fruits du démon, celui de la télékinésie : je peux attirer des objets ou des personnes vers moi ou les éloigner et dans certains cas je peux faire souffrir les personnes. Voilà je me suis présentée, donc je peux vous raconter mon histoire !

* * *

**Alabasta, Grand Line, 13h56**

Madilyn était dans sa chambre d'hôtel dont elle partageait avec Portgas D. Ace. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, elle était en train de lire dans son carnet de mission : « Etre en couple avec Portgas D. Ace pour le tuer dans un délai de 12 mois. ». Elle sourit et cocha une première fois pour la 1ère phase de cette mission. Ce débile a été charmé, sans le savoir, par une cruelle tueuse à gages qui n'a aucune pitié. Elle posa son carnet par terre, puis s'allongea sur le ventre. Ace avait fini de prendre sa douche, il mit une serviette autour de la taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit sa copine allongée et s'inquiéta :

- Chérie, ça va ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Ouais ! J'ai un peu chaud quand même !

Il sourit et s'assit de son côté. Elle posa son visage contre l'oreiller. Soudain il vit un carnet rouge par terre et l'examina dans tous les sens sans l'ouvrir.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

- De...

Voyant que c'était son carnet, elle se releva en un quart de seconde et le lui arracha des mains.

-C'est... c'est rien ! Répondit-elle.

Elle rougissait et colla son carnet fortement contre elle. Mais Ace voulait absolument voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, donc il lui arracha des mains à son tour.

- Allez ! Fais-moi confiance ! On est un couple et on doit tout se dire ! Montre-moi ça !

Il sourit et se leva.

- Viens le chercher si tu tiens tant à ton carnet !

Elle se leva :

- Putain ! Arrête-toi sérieusement !

Il rigola aux éclats. Elle se contraria. Ace leva son bras en l'air.

- Non ! Ace, c'est pas un jeu, tu...

Elle inspira un grand coup et sauta pour le récupérer. Soudain, son pied effleura la serviette et la fit tomber. Les deux amoureux se fixèrent en rougissant, ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans deux côtés opposés.

- Euh... T... Bredouilla-t-il.

- Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

- Oui, bon bouge-toi à te rhabiller ! L'engueula-t-elle

- Oui oui !

Il remit sa serviette. Elle se tourna pour qu'il puisse d'habiller et dit :

- Je préfère que cette histoire ait pu se terminer comme ça, sans que tu puisses tout découvrir.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en fermant les boutons de son pantalon.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien, laisse tombé.

* * *

**Alabasta, 15h02**

Nos deux amoureux se baladaient dans le centre-ville. Ace avait très faim et Madilyn voulait appeler son chef. Ils se séparèrent un moment. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville. Elle regardait son talkie-walkie.

- Je l'appellerai un autre moment, se dit-elle.

Elle le rangea et continua son chemin. Soudain quelqu'un cria :

- Mady ?!

Elle se retourna et vit un homme lui paraissant particulièrement familier avec ses cheveux verts.

- Roronoa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il paraissait très intrigué par son aventure, il était avec d'autres personnes

- On se cache ! Il y a la Marine à nos trousses !

Elle soupira et se cacha rapidement avec eux. Zoro lui présenta ses nakama.

- Et pourquoi... la Marine ? Demanda Mady. Tu n'es plus chasseur de pirates ?

Soudain Nami se leva et s'étira. Puis elle examina Mady :

- Zoro ! On ne la connait pas et toi, tu l'invites ici ! Elle peut nous dénoncer !

Elle soupira et tenta de la rassurer :

- T'inquiète pas, sinon je serai déjà partie depuis bien longtemps ! Enchanté, Okumura Madilyn.

Sanji manqua de saigner du nez. Nami se vexa, elle était jalouse d'elle. Usopp et Chopper la regardèrent, émerveillés.

-Bon, il faut aller chercher Luffy... Soupira Zoro en baillant.

Il se retourna et vit des gens courir.

-Et, à terre ! Chuchota Zoro

Tout le monde s'accroupit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Chopper.

-La Marine je suppose ! dit Nami

-Je pense qu'ils doivent en avoir après quelqu'un... Dit Usopp

Soudain plus de bruits de pas s'entendirent :

-Vite ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Cria un des soldats de la Marine.

-Ça doit être encore des idiots de pirates qui courent sur place, dit Sanji.

Mady soupira.

-C'est tous les jours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle se leva et regarda à droite.

- Je crois que votre capitaine et la Marine est là...

-LUFFY ?! Cria Zoro.

Mady frappa Zoro.

-T'es con ou quoi, il va nous repérer !

Luffy en entendant sa voix fit demi-tour et cria :

-Zoro ? Waouuh ! Vous êtes tous là !

Et il courut vers eux. Mady prit deux des sabres de Zoro.

-Courrez ! Je vous défends !

-Mes sabres, connasse !

Elle tira la langue vers lui et commença à les battre. Soudain Smoker et Ace se dirigèrent vers eux aussi. Tous les soldats firent un cercle autour d'eux. Le colonel s'avança vers Mady, transforma son bras en fumée. Il l'étrangla.

- Okumura, cela faisait longtemps ! Enfin je vais pouvoir t'arrêter, sale garce !

Ace se prépara des flammes sur lui. Zoro s'avança vers lui et dit :

- Surtout ne la défend pas. Elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule !

Zoro sourit, mais Ace resta perplexe. Laissez sa petite amie mourir juste parce qu'un putain de bretteur le lui a dit ? Non. Il se reprépara à lancer de nouvelles flammes. Soudain Smoker tomba par terre et cria, les mains sur la tête. Madilyn avait fermé son poing en direction de sa tête : c'est comme si elle lui broyait son crâne. Elle cria :

- COURREZ TOUUS !

Ace courra vers elle :

- Je reste avec toi !

- Non pars ! Sinon tu vas...

Mourir. Sinon il allait mourir. C'était le moment ou jamais, en fait. Non plus tard serait le mieux, le temps qu'ils se fassent mutuellement confiance.

-Cours, Ace. Dit-elle d'une voix rouée. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Il inspira fort et rejoignit les autres. Usopp demanda :

-C'est qui c'est deux ?

- Mon frère ! Répondit Luffy

- Mady-chan, répondit Zoro.

Pendant ce temps Mady avait battu tous les soldats. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Smoker.

- Tu n'oses pas me tuer ?

- C'est pas ça, connard. Je te laisse encore une chance !

Il soupira.

- Tu n'es pas comme la jeune fille dont j'ai capturé pour la première fois ! Tu étais en train de pleurer lorsque j'avais dit que tu aurais une prime de 150.000.000 ! Maintenant, depuis que tu es une tueuse à gages, tu es devenue beaucoup plus dure. Tu me fais pitié !

Elle croisa les bras.

- Personnellement, je te trouve assez gamin. Toujours vouloir avoir des ennuis et toujours vouloir se battre. Pff, j'y vais, sale nuage !

Puis elle se téléporta en direction du port. Ace l'avait attendue.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et répondit :

- Je sais pas ! Hé ! Je t'avais pas demandé de les rejoindre ?

Il fit « non » de la tête

- Tu m'as juste demandé de courir ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Elle tapa sa paume contre son front.

- Putain c'est pas possible !

Il rigola et embrassa sa copine.

- Je t'aime !

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, mais elle avait aimé ce baiser. Soudain elle vit le bateau des Mugiwaras.

-On se rejoint là-bas ?

Elle acquiesça et se téléporta.

Sur le bateau des Mugiwaras, Alabasta, 20h14

- QUOIIII ?! Vous êtes ensembles ?! Crièrent Zoro, Sanji et Luffy.

Ils avaient lancé la même phrase mais pas pour les mêmes réactions : Luffy était très heureux pour son frère, Zoro avait un mélange de jalousie avec de la crainte et Sanji que de la jalousie. Zoro connaissait Mady depuis très longtemps et se doutait de beaucoup de leur relation.

- Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Cria Luffy.

- Ben t'attendras, comme tout le monde ! Lui répondit-il. C'est bientôt prêt de toute façon !

Usopp était en train de tester de nouveau explosifs avec Vivi. Madilyn, se sentant étouffer dans la cuisine, sortit et marcha sur le pont. Elle trouva Chopper allonger par terre, il était en train de contempler les étoiles.

- C'est beau ! Dit-il

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu aimes bien regarder les étoiles ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avec horreur :

- Tu... Tu... ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils

- Hein ?

Tout à coup, il courut vers la seule partie cassée du bateau à tribord et tomba dans l'eau. Elle regarda avec effroi ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle courut contre le bastingage et regarda la mer. Elle chercha l'ancre et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle le jeta dans la mer. Elle dirigea ses paumes de mains en direction du sol, ce qui fit arrêter totalement le bateau. Cela fit du bruit et tout le monde sortit de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mady ? Demanda Ace.

-Chopper est tombé dans l'eau !

Zoro commença à se déshabiller.

- Putain tu peux pas faire attention, On... Okumura ?!

- Ne lui parles pas comme ça Cetelem ! Cria Sanji.

-J't'ai rien demandé, love-cook !

Madilyn regarda la mer pour trouver Chopper avec ses « yeux de chats », grâce à ses yeux gris très clairs, elle pouvait voir très bien dans le noir. Elle tendit sa main en direction de Chopper et essaya de l'attirer hors de l'eau. C'était très difficile d'attirer dans l'eau. Mais elle y arriva. Tout le monde cria de joie.

-Bravo, Mady-san !

-San ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah t'es plus âgée que nous, non ?

-Euuh... C'est-à-dire que j'ai 18 ans...

- Mais quel boulet ce Sanji ! Se dirent Zoro et Ace à l'intérieur.

Elle ramassa le T-shirt de Zoro par terre.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta séance striptease, mais ça a servi à rien, rhabille-toi.

Tout le monde rentra dans la cuisine, sauf Zoro et Madilyn. Ils se dirigèrent loin des autres.

-On fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? Dit-elle.

-D'accord. Mais ça sera dur pour moi.

-Pareil.

- Et au fait ! Tu restes pas avec « ton homme » ?

- Tu parles ! Et ça doit tomber sur moi ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Ouais bah tu as du aller plus loin que de l'embrasser, je me trompe ?

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air bien d'aimer son baiser !

- J'ai pas fermé les yeux !

Il soupira et l'embrassa. Là, elle ferma les yeux. Puis il partit.

- ZORO ! Reste avec moi.

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle.

- Mais tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

Il respira un coup et répondit :

-Tueuse à gages. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate ? On s'était fait une promesse non ?!

Elle commença à pleurer. Il la serra contre elle. Elle le repoussa :

- Vas-t-en ! Je m'en vais.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Zoro se sentit nul, cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé et il l'avait déjà déçu. Il était énervé et d'un coup de poing, il cassa un de ses altères.

* * *

Vogue Marry, 21h30

- NIKUUUUUUUU ! Cria Luffy, en voyant le plat arrivé.

Tous étaient à table en train de manger, sauf Madilyn. Vivi, inquiète, se leva de table et alla dans la chambre. Elle rentra et vit Madilyn en train de chercher son carnet, accroupie, dans son sac. Elle sursauta :

- Ah, Vivi ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un carnet rouge ?

Elle réfléchit et répondit :

- Je sais pas. Désolé.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro montra ce carnet aux autres. Ace sourit et dit :

- Ah bah enfin je vais savoir ce qu'il y aura d'écrit à l'intérieur !

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- Ace, ne fais pas trop le malin, surtout quand on est majoritairement et péjorativement évoqué par ta « femme » à ce qu'il parait ! Nami, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, je me suis trompé sur la personne.

Sanji alluma une autre cigarette et croisa les bras, il était debout et se tint contre le mur. Usopp sortit de la pièce, il ne se sentit pas trop concerné par cette histoire. Luffy était en train de dormir. Nami se rapprocha des deux hommes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit, Roronoa ?

Ce dernier ouvrit le carnet et le feuilleta. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé la bonne page, il le lui montra. Ace prit le carnet et le lut. Il baissa la tête. Mady, elle... Elle lui voulait sa mort ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ace se leva violemment et étrangla Zoro :

- T'AS PAS HONTE DE ME MONTRER CE PUTAIN DE CARNET ? A MOI, SON HOMME ? VA MOURIR EN ENFER !

Il le jeta contre le mur qui se brisa. Zoro était sous les débris.

- TU AS DE LA CHANCE D'ETRE LE SECOND DE MON ONII-CHAN, SINON ON T'AURAIT DEJA BOUFFER CRAME !

Zoro se releva, mit un sabre dans sa bouche et son bandana noir.

- Essaye pour voir, menaça Zoro.

-STOOOOOP !

Luffy s'était réveillé à cause de leur boucan. Il s'intercepta entre les deux, mais Ace gifla très violemment le bretteur, ce qui le fit saigner du nez.

-MADY NE ME FERAIT JAMAIS CELA !

Les deux filles étaient sur le pont près de la porte. Soudain elles entendirent une explosion qui branla le bateau très fort. Dans la poussière, elles virent Zoro propulsé de l'intérieur par le brun. Elles coururent vers lui. Mais il se releva vite. Soudain, lorsque Zoro voulut le rejoindre, il fut aussitôt projeté en arrière. Madilyn allait s'en mêler aussi.

- Pétasse, souffla l'ancien chasseur de pirates.

Il s'avança vers elle.

- Oh mon pauvre petit, tu veux te battre contre moi maintenant ? Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le dérange pendant un combat ! Je te préviens, tu vas perdre !

Elle prit ses deux sabres avec son pouvoir de télékinésie.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir mourir dans la défaite ! Dit-elle, en courant vers lui.

Zoro sourit, il savait que quelque chose clochait chez elle depuis le début. Il courut lui aussi et attaqua. Il se battèrent.

- Ouaaah ! Elle se débrouille trop bien Madilyn-chan ! Dit Chopper épaté avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Allez Mady ! Se réjouissait Luffy.

Zoro trancha son flan sans avoir fait exprès. Elle s'évanouit, il la rattapa.

- Zoro, tu me battras toujours ! On ne sera alors jamais marié... Murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Puis elle s'endormit. Ace courut et le gifla une nouvelle fois.

- Elle... Elle va bien ? T'ES CONTENT DE TOI ?!

Il la posa par terre. Vivi, Nami et Chopper s'occupèrent d'elle. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent d'elle et continuèrent à se battre. Soudain Nami cria, elle fut projetée loin, contre le mur. Ils se retournèrent et vit Mady, flottant dans les airs, les bras allongés et les mains à la verticale. Ses yeux avaient changés, ils n'étaient plus gris clairs mais rouges.

- Roronoa Zoro. Je vais t'éliminer. Définitivement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria, 10h30**

_7 ans avant à Aria sur l'île de Maori. Les personnages se trouvent dans l'auberge connue._

- MAMAN ! ZORO NE VEUT PAS SE REVEILLER ! Cria une petite fille de 11 ans, en haut des escaliers.

La mère rigola. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner à ses clients. La petite fille dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à sa mère.

-Mady-chan ! Ne cours pas et ne crie pas comme ça, il y a des clients ! Bon occupe-toi des boissons chaudes pendant que je vais aller voir ton frère.

Elle acquiesça et mit du lait dans une casserole et de l'eau dans une autre et attendit que cela chauffe. Pendant ce temps, la mère monta au 1er étage et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira

- Mon dieu ! Ils ont dormi ensemble ! Combien de fois leur ai-je dit et répété...

- Bonjour, Hitaru ! Dit un petit garçon avec les cheveux verts.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

-Où étais-tu ?

- Sous la douche ! Et m'engueule pas, sale morue !

Elle le gifla. Mady, elle, servait ses clients et ils entendirent le gros claquement. Elle sourit pour les rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mon frère a dû être méchant avec Maman ! Qui veut du café ?

Zoro avait une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue. Il prit son sac à dos.

- 'Nee-chan ! J'ai faim ! cria-t-il.

Il descendit les marches bruyamment. Elle soupira.

- Zoro, fais attention ! Prends les bentôs dans le frigo et met-les dans ton sac à dos. Prends les katanas aussi ! On va être en retard pour le cours !

- J'suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et coururent jusqu'à l'autre ville. Ils suivirent le chemin.

- Il y a quoi dans les bentôs ?

- Tout ce que tu aimes !

Zoro la fixa et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es plus belle que d'habitude ?

Elle leva les yeux en l'air et arrivèrent dans un carrefour. Il rigola :

-C'était un blague !

- J'avais compris merci ! Et toi avec tes cheveux verts ! Marimo je vais t'appeler !

-Hé !

Elle rigola et dit :

-On doit aller à gauche !

Il acquiesça et tourna à droite.

-ZOROOO ! Ici ! T'es bête ou quoi ?

Il fit demi-tour :

-T'as pas dit à droite !

-Complètement à côté de ses pompes, le Marimo ! Soupira-t-elle.

Puis ils se dirigèrent dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta, lui continua. Elle se retourna.

- ZORO ! ARRETE-TOI !

Il exécuta et retourna vers elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas un peu perdus, par hasard ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton normal.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon s'affola et la prit dans ses bras.

- Pleure pas ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

Il se détacha d'elle et annonça :

- Viens, on se bat ensemble et si tu gagnes je me marierai avec toi d'accord ?

Elle renifla et acquiesça :

-Mais si je perds cette fois-ci, tu me donneras une autre chance ?

Il sourit et sortit cinq katanas et en donnas deux à sa sœur.

- Toutes les chances que tu veux ! Prête ?

Elle acquiesça et décompta jusqu'à trois. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Au bout de 10 minutes, Zoro lui donna un coup sur sa tête. Elle tomba par terre.

-Aïe ! Cria-t-elle.

Il rigola et lui caressa sa tête.

-Tu as perdu !

Elle soupira.

- Mais Maman, comment va-t-elle réagir quand nous lui avouerons qu'on se mariera ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Mal, non ?

- Très mal...

Il sourit.

- Nous nous marierons lorsqu'elle sera morte ou en cachette !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je préfère largement en cachette ! Mais je pense que ça aurait été nos deux pères qui l'auraient pris très très mal ! Dit-elle.

- Les deux pires ennemis d'Aria... Ils s'engueulaient toujours ses deux-là !

-Papa... Soupira-t-elle.

* * *

**1 an plus tôt, le 12 mars, vers 2h du matin**.

- IL Y A DES PIRATES ! PIRAAAAAAATES ! Cria un habitant de Maori. CACHEZ VOUS !

Tous les hommes se préparèrent à défendre leur île. Soudain un canon explosa sur la ville d'Aqua et enflamma toute la ville. D'autres coups de canons explosèrent. Il y avait des cris. Les mères avec leurs enfants essayaient au plus vite de se cacher dans la forêt, mais n'y arrivèrent pas : Ces satanés pirates les avaient rattrapés et tués.

-Maman ! Où est Zoro ? Demanda une petite fille.

- Pensons à nous au lieu des Roronoa ! Cria la mère.

Elles étaient cachées dans une grotte avec d'autres personnes.

-Mais maman !

-Non. Reste-là.

Elle fit « non » de la tête et repartit dans le village. Elle traversa la forêt. Des coups de feu l'effleurèrent de peu. Elle cria et mit son bras devant sa figure.

- Il y a une petite fille dans la forêt ! ATTRAPEZ-LA ! Cria un des pirates.

Ils étaient trois à la poursuivre. Mais elle les sema. Elle allait près du port et trouva Zoro caché derrière un bateau.

- ZORO-KUUUN ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle courut vers le bateau aussi. Soudain, un pirate essaya de tirer dessus, mais son père s'intercepta et coupa la balle en deux avec son sabre.

- Madilyn, es-tu folle ? Que fais-tu là ?! Retourne dans la grotte ! Cria son père.

-Je vais sauver Zoro !

Il la gifla.

- Petite sotte ! Tu...

-AAAAAAH ! Cria un autre homme.

Son père se retourna et vit cet homme tomber. Un pirate lui avait transpercé son poumon gauche avec un sabre.

- KEITAROOO ! Cria le père.

Il courut vers lui. Cet homme était Keitaro, le père de Zoro et l'un des plus puissants épeistes. Même s'ils étaient très rivaux, le père de Mady était très affolé. Du sang sortait de sa bouche

- Akio, Mady... Sauvez mon fils... Ma femme vient de mourir...

Mady pleura contre son père.

- J'aurai tellement aimé lui apprendre ce fichu métier d'épéiste, bordel ! Je compte sur toi, Akio, pour le faire à ma place.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rival, sourit, puis tomba dans un sommeil éternel.

- KEITARO ! Cria la petite fille.

Son père pleura, lui aussi, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Il continua de se battre avec ses katanas.

- MADY ! VA CHERCHER ZORO ET APRES ON IRA DANS LA GROTTE. JE TE PROMETS QUE JE NE MOURRAI PAS ! Cria Akio, pendant qu'il se battait.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers ce bateau. Elle avait entièrement confiance en son père. Dix mètres plus loin, elle entendit des canons, des cris, dont un en particulier. Elle se retourna et vit son père s'effondrer.

-PAPAAAAAA !

Elle continua son chemin. Elle vit Zoro.

- ZORO ! VIENS VITE DANS LA GROTTE !

- LA P'TITE BLONDE EST LA !

- Putain de pirates ! Souffla Zoro.

Elle lui prit la main et coururent en direction de la grotte.

* * *

**Le même jour, à 8h du matin.**

Les dix survivants avaient dormi dans une grotte. Au début, ils étaient 400 sur cette île. Mady et Zoro étaient les seuls enfants survivants. Tous sortirent et virent tous les dégâts. Il n'y avait que des cendres dans la forêt. Les deux enfants coururent jusqu'à la plage. Lorsque Zoro vit son père allongé dans un bain de sang, il courut vers lui et pleura de toutes ses larmes. Il s'accroupit.

- PAPAAAAAA !

Elle le rejoignit en marchant et entoura ses bras autour de son coup. Il leva le katana de son père en l'air et cria :

- PAPA, JE TE PROMETS QUE JE DEVIENDRAI LE MEILLEUR BRETTEUR DU MONDE COMME TOI !

Et il planta le katanas dans le sable. Ils se relevèrent et marchèrent en suivant le bord, main dans la main. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lieu où son père est mort, elle commença à pleurer. Elle courut vers lui et s'accroupit.

- TU M'AVAIS PROMI DE NE PAS MOURIR ! MOI JE TE PROMETS DE NE JAMAIS EPOUSER UN PIRATE ! MAIS MOI CETTE PROMESSE TIENDRA !

Elle se releva et se jeta dans les bras de Zoro. Il se détacha d'elle et lui montra une bague.

- Cette bague, je l'ai trouvé par terre, mais je suppose que c'était un trésor volé par ces pirates. On se fait une promesse nous aussi ?

Elle sécha ses larmes.

-C'est... C'est quoi ?

Il toussa et dit :

- La promesse de ne jamais devenir pirates !

-Ok !

Il lui mit la bague au doigt et regardèrent l'horizon. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Le ciel était rouge.


End file.
